Homecoming
by shortie990
Summary: 18 months later, Jason and Michael are released from Pentonville. This is the story of their homecoming. Involves most of the character's from GH who were affect most by Michael and Jason going to jail. Will involve JaSam,Carly&Jax and a little Lante.
1. Part: One

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

18 months later, Jason and Michael are released from Pentonville. This is the story of their homecoming.

_

* * *

_

Homecoming...

Part: One

The sound of metal against metal hissed through Jason's ears, as the bright lights of the Jail suddenly turned on in a flash. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling of the lower bunk. Today was the day. This would be the last time he would be forced to be rolled out of bed at dawn and have to stare at the grey cement walls of the cell. Today was the day he had been waiting for, since day one.

Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Jason sat up, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he hit his head against the bar of the bunk. He was always forgetting to bend his head. Swearing under his breath, he rubbed the back of his head, were the skin was being to swell as a bump formed. The pain only seemed to last for a second before once again he thought about what today was. Today was the last time he would be hitting his head against the metal of the bunk as he got up. Today was the day.

Standing up, Jason rolled his shoulder's back a few times before stretching out his arms, a rare smile appearing on his face. Turning around, he looked up at the top bunk, where Michael sat with his legs hanging off the side. The now twenty year old boy met Jason's eye and smiled. Jumping down from his position on the bunk, he took a step towards Jason.

Reaching out, Jason pulled Michael into embrace, patting the boy on the back. Michael laughed out at this. He had thought this day would never come. It had been a long eighteen months for him.

* * *

Pulling away from each other, they turned towards the cell bars at the sound of footsteps approaching. A guard appeared; he looked from one to the other before producing a key out from his pocket and opening the door. Pushing it to the side, he gestured for the two men to follow him. Clasping a hand on Michael's shoulder, he gave it a squeeze before following him out of the cell. Both could not believe that they were both getting off for good behaviour so early. Jason knew that Michael would get off on probation but he was surprised for himself that he had been granted it too. However, Diane had fought tooth and nail for him; she argued that they had no right keeping him here after Michael was gone. Jason had come voluntarily

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock on her phone filled Sam's ears but she had no desire to reach out and turned it off. She had been awake for an hour now, staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom. She kept on having to pinch herself, convincing herself that this was not a dream that today had finally come. That Jason would be in her life once again.

Slowly turning her head, she looked over at the flashing display on her cell phone; it read 5:05 Am. Jason was supposed to be getting out at 7:45. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. In less than four hours, she would be back in Jason's arms. At this thought, Sam finally reached out and shut off the alarm before rolling out of bed. She was ready for the day to start.

Just then the bedroom door burst opened and Spinelli came running in.

"FAIRE SAMANTHA ARE YOU UP!" he cried with Joy.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at this, "Yes, Spinelli I am!"

The Jackal seemed to be more overjoyed then she was that today was the day that his dear friend and roommate would be returning back to his dwelling.

"Good!" stated Spinelli, a grin plastered on his face. "We must be on our way, Stone Cold awaits!" Spinelli then turned on his heel, leaving Sam alone once again in the room.

Chuckling softly to herself, Sam ran her hand through her long hair before standing up and making her way towards the closet. Opening it, she reached out and touched one of the many black t-shirts of Jason. Running the soft cool touch of the fabric through her fingers, she couldn't help but think that in just a few short hours, Jason would be wearing one of them. Lifting the sleeve of the shirt to her nose, she breathed in the scent of it. She couldn't believe that over the past eighteen months, the scent of Jason still lingered on them. Letting her hand drop to her side, she looked over at the right side of the closet, where all of her clothes hung. She debated what to wear. She wanted to look good for Jason but not too over done.

After a moment or two had passed of going through her closet, she finally decided on a simple but sexy red silk wrap dress. The dress clung to her body like an extra layer of skin, showing off her tiny waist. The dress was short sleeve and had a plunging neckline. She paired the dress with a short cropped black leather jacket; it was early April but still chilly. Placing the clothes on the bed, Sam made her way into the bathroom. A quick shower was in need.

* * *

"Let's go Morgan!" cried Carly from the bottom of the stairs towards her youngest son. She glanced down at her watch, it was already a quarter passed six, and they needed to get on the road soon if they wanted to make it before Michael was released. It was an hour drive from Port Charles to Pentonville. She didn't want to be late.

A moment later, the now fourteen year old Morgan appeared at the top of the stairs. Meeting his mother's eye he smiled before tearing down the stairs. "Sorry, Mum," spoke the boy to his mother as he stepped off of the bottom step and handed a two and a half year old Josslyne towards Carly. "Joss wanted to get her drawings for Michael and Jason."

Carly nodded her head at this as she took the tot in her arms. "All set?" she asked down towards her daughter then up at her son. Both nodded their heads. Carly held Morgan eyes for a second, studying how much he had changed over the last eighteen months. Morgan had grown an amazing ten inches, making him not only two inches taller than herself, who was 5'7 but his voice had deepened too. However he still had his boyish face, which could brighten any room. Reaching out and cupping Morgan's chin, tears welded up in her eyes as she smiled at him. Her eyes then looked down at her daughter. Josslyne's blue eyes stared up at her mother with curiosity. The little girl's faire blonde hair was done up in two pigtails at the side of her head. She was a perfect mixture of both Carly and Jax. Leaning down and quickly kissing Josslyne on the tip of her nose, making the tot smile, Carly dropped her hand to her side.

She couldn't believe in just a few hours, she would have all three of her babies back under one roof again. And her best friend would be at home too!

Just then Jax appeared in the doorway, "You guys coming or what?" asked the Aussie with a smile. Turning around at this, Carly smiled at her husband, "Yes we are!" After six months of Michael being in Jail, Carly realized that she didn't want to have to say goodbye to yet another person she loved. So both she and Jax had decided to put their divorce on hold and try again and now a year later, they were stronger than ever before.

Throwing an arm around Morgan's shoulder, Jax placed his other hand on the small of Carly's back, ushering them out the front door, towards the car.

* * *

Sonny stood on the terrace, looking out over the land that stretched out over the back of the house. It was still dark out that morning; the sun was just beginning to peak from the east, a faded yellow strip appearing along the bottom of the horizon of darkness. Taking a sip from his coffee cup, he was deep in thought as Max the body guard appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Boss," spoke Max, his eyes staring into the back of Sonny.

Glancing over his shoulder at this, Sonny's brown eyes looked up into the eyes of Max. "Yes?"

"The Car is ready," replied Max.

Sonny nodded his head at this before turning back towards the sky. He stood there for another moment or two, finishing the remainder of his coffee, before following his body guard back into the house and out the front door. Today was the day, he thought to himself as he climbed into the back of the limo. His son and loyal friend were finally coming home.

* * *

Pershing her lips together, Kristina stared impatiently down at her watch on her wrist. Sam was late, she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around her thin frame. She was now seventeen almost eighteen years old and would be heading to Yale in the fall. Letting out a sigh, she began to pace once again back and forth along the porch, the heels of her shoes clicking against the wood with every step she took.

"You know that is not going to make Sam come any faster, right?" Pointed out Molly from where she was seated on the steps of the porch, her head buried in a book. Molly was now thirteen but had not changed in any way really since Michael had left. She was still the super smart, book worm, romantic girl that everyone knew and loved. The only thing that was really different about Molly was that she beginning to grow into a beautiful young lady, following in the steps of her two older sisters.

"Shut up Molly!" snapped Kristina, staring down at her watch yet again. It was 6:30 now and Sam had promised to be there by now. She was picking both Kristina and Molly up and taking them down to Pentonville with her and Spinelli. Both girls wanted to be there when Michael and Jason were released.

"Maybe she hit traffic," suggested Molly, not looking up from her book.

Kristina rolled her eyes at her little sister. Molly might be the smartest person she ever met, but she did say some of the stupidest things sometimes, thought Kristina to herself. "What traffic? It's 6:30 in the morning Molly!"

Just then headlights appeared on the drive way, both girls looked up at this as the SUV pulled up to the front of the Lakehouse.

"Finally!" cried Kristina as Sam climbed out of the driver's seat and walked around the front of the car to greet her sisters.

"What?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow towards her younger sister.

"You're late!" stated Kristina with annoyance.

Sam just rolled her eyes at this, "Stop being dramatic Krissy and get in the car."

Molly couldn't help but giggle at this. She found it funny when Sam and Kristina bantered like this.

Kristina just huffed at Sam, as she stepped down the porch steps and climbed into the back seat, greeting Spinelli who was seated up in the front.

"What's so funny, pretty girl?" asked Sam smiling down at Molly as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. Sam couldn't believe that her baby sister was already an inch taller than she was and she was wearing four inch heels. Clearly Sam got her shortness from her father. Alexis, their mother was tall at 5'7. Kristina just came an inch shorter at, 5'6. And now Molly was showing signs at following at the same line with coming in at 5'5 and she was still only thirteen. Sam when she didn't wear heels was only 5'2 and that was on a good day.

"Nothing," smiled back Molly at Sam before making her way to the car; taking the seat beside Kristina in the back.

Shaking her head at this, Sam looked up towards the front door and waved to Alexis, who stood there appearing out through the glass. Alexis returned the wave, watching as Sam climbed back into the and drove off once again.

* * *

Okay I know I said this would be a one-shot but seeing how lengthy it is already, it's going to become a five to seven part series I have decided.

Hope you enjoyed the first part. Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Part: Two

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

18 months later, Jason and Michael are released from Pentonville. This is the story of their homecoming.

_

* * *

_

Homecoming...

Part: Two

Dante stood with his back towards the bed, looking out the bedroom window and onto the rising sun in the east. It was just passed 7:15 and he knew that in fifteen minutes his little brother would be a free man again. He always dreamed about this day, imaging himself being there outside the gates of Pentonville when Michael stepped out, he imaged Michael smiling at him, happy to see his big brother, they would hug. It was a happy moment that would never come true. Over the past 18 months, he had never stepped into Pentonville to visit Michael. He had never gotten the courage to go. He was afraid of what Michael would say to him. It was Dante's fault he was there in the first place. If he had never convinced Michael to confess to killing Claudia, Sonny would be the one doing time and not Michael. It was because of him, his brother had lost another two years of his life.

Sighing at this, Dante pressed his forehead against the coolness of the glass. He was too deep in thought to hear the movement in the bed.

Lulu climbed out of bed and made her way over towards Dante stood, coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into his back. Turning around at this, Dante leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Hey," he whispered down at her. "You're up!"

"Well I couldn't sleep without you beside me," replied Lulu softly, looking lovingly up at Dante. She smiled a little smile at him, as she brought a hand up to his face and gentle caressed his cheek. They stared deeply into each other eyes for a moment longer before Lulu spoke breaking the silence. "You were thinking about Michael again," she noted.

Dante nodded his head in response to this, Lulu knew him too well. All he had been thinking about it seemed since Michael had gone away, was his little brother and how he had let him down.

"He gets out today," Lulu continued on. She knew that Dante knew this already but told him again anyways, hoping it would take some of the guilt he had been carrying around for 18 months off of his shoulders. "Carly's throwing this massive homecoming party for him at the Metro Court this afternoon. She invited us!" she added in a whispered. Carly's plan to get revenge on the couple had gone sour. After about a year of being back in Port Charles, Brooke Lynn had decided that Carly wasn't worth the trouble and blowing off her plan to help break Dante and Lulu up. Carly had tried on her own to get revenge but ended up in too much trouble then she could handle, which was saying a lot. Of course, Dante and Lulu had found out about Carly's plan but it seemed to get brushed under the rug when news of Michael getting granted probation spread through town. Carly and Lulu weren't as close as they once where beforehand but still on pretty good terms now. As for Dante and Carly, they tried to stay as far as way from each other as possible.

Dante gave Lulu a look at the mention of Carly. "You really think she would want me there," he stated as he broke apart from Lulu and walked into the living room.

Sighing at this, Lulu followed him. "I know you two don't like each other but she knows that we are in a relationship and that I love you. She is trying Dante! Please come...Sonny will be happy to see you there I know. And don't you want to see Michael!" she added, knowing that he did want to see Michael.

"Yeah I do, but he won't want to see me Lulu. It's because of me, that he was in jail in the first place. I don't think he wants to be reminded of that!" cried out Dante in anger, he didn't mean to raise his voice but he couldn't help it.

"Would you let that go? It's been almost two years, so many things have happened since than..." trailed off Lulu stepping towards where Dante stood in the middle of the living room. "Please just come for a bit," she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looking deep into his eyes.

"Fine but the moment that Carly yells at me or someone else, I'm leaving!" he stated as he reached out and brushed her blonde bangs away from her face.

"Thank you," murmured Lulu, leaning up on her tip toes and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"So Sam, what's the first thing you are going to do when you see Jason?" asked Molly from the back, towards her big sister.

"Rip each other's clothes off!" giggled Kristina in reply before Sam could open her mouth.

"KRISSY!" cried Sam in outrage, glazing over her shoulder towards the back.

"What Sam? It's true..." smiled Kristina wickedly at her older sister. "It's been 18 months..."

Sam did not reply at this, she just continued to looking out in front of her as she drove; ignoring the giggles of her little sisters in the background. She didn't need to be reminded by how long it's been since she had last made love to Jason. That night in the cabin, was always replaying in her dreams at night. Spinelli had never been able to find a loop hole to allow for Sam to be granted for conjugal visits with Jason. So she had been looking forward to this day for a while.

She then heard a muffled laugh from beside her, "Not you too..." mumbled Sam looking at her business partner through the corner of her eye.

"The Jackal is so sorry Faire Samantha but I can't help but agree heartily with the two Goddess-in-Training," Spinelli smiled at Sam. He was not only happy that he would be seeing his mentor and dear friend and roommate again but that the stars were once a lined and the two star-crossed lovers could be together once again.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she focused her attention on the road; trying not to think about the things she wanted to do with Jason later on that night, after Carly's party.

* * *

Jax drove the SUV up to the entrance of Pentonville. There was a 20 foot stone fence that ran along the outside of the prison, blocking visitors from going in without paging in first at the iron gate. Jax parked just outside this gate, where Michael would be coming from.

The sun was just creeping from the east now over the prison, casting a rainbow of pinks and yellows along the morning sky. It was about 7:20, in just ten more minutes, Michael and Jason would be out.

"Ware Mike?" asked Josslyne from her car seat in the backseat. She was eager to meet her big brother.

"In a few minutes, Joss," smiled Morgan as he unbuckled his seat belt and moved over to where his sister was seated. Unbuckling Josslyne from her car seat, Morgan pulled the little girl onto his lap.

"Ware Mike?" asked Josslyne again, her blue eyes staring up at her big brother. She could not pronounce Michael, so she called the brother she had never really seen, Mike.

Laughing at this, Morgan hugged his sister. "In a few minutes Joss, Mike will be here!"

"That's right!" commented Jax from the driver seat, turning around and smiling at his two kids in the back. "Michael will be here very soon!" Aussie looked over at his wife, study her face. Noticing his gaze on her, Carly met his eyes and smiled.

"Are you crying?" he asked, brows fussing together as he leaned in closer towards her over the space between the front seats.

"I'm just happy to get to see my baby again," Carly laughed her eyes blazing with tears. She was just over come with so much emotion that her family was finally coming back to her after 18 months away. Reaching out, she clasped her hands in Jax, giving it a squeeze. There was no blame between them anymore; all was forgiven. With Michael coming back to them, it was a new beginning, a new chance. Leaning in closer to one another, their lips met and kissed sweetly.

"Gross, do you guys really have to do that?" groaned Morgan from the back. He hated when his parents did this. "You're so embarrassing!"

"Are we?" asked Carly, looking blankly at Jax before turning and smirking at her son.

"I didn't think we were..." smiled Jax in reply.

Just then the sound of a car pulling up beside them turned them all to look to see who had just arrived.

"Looks like Sonny is here," commented Jax, appearing out the driver's seat window, the laughter in his voice gone, replaced with coldness. Over the years, things between the Aussie and Sonny still had remained the same.

Carly and Morgan both looked towards where Jax stared, looking at the black limo which had just pulled up. There was no doubt that it didn't belong to the famous Mobster; he was the only person in Port Charles that owned his own limo.

"Now you promised that you would be nice," warned Carly in a harsh whispered to Jax. She didn't want any trouble from the two men on this day of all days. She wanted Michael homecoming to go perfect, meaning no trouble from his father and step-father.

"What? I didn't say anything," replied Jax.

"I'm just warning you!" spoke Carly in all seriousness. She didn't want any trouble.

* * *

"Boss do you want to get out?" asked Max from the driver's seat of the limo, he spoke to Sonny through the intercom of the limo.

"No, no I will stay in here," replied Sonny in a dry whisper as he shifted in his seat. He could see Jax and Carly looking through the window of their car over at him. He didn't want to create any tension today. Today was about Michael. He didn't want to cause his son any more trouble than he already had.

"Oh looks like Sam has just arrived," commented Max through the intercom towards his boss.

"Is Kristina with her?" asked Sonny with curiosity as he looked out the window, over at Sam's SUV but couldn't make out anything. Things between him and Kristina over the years had drifted and were now further apart than ever. Kristina blamed him for what had happened to Michael on him and didn't want to have anything to do with him. It hurt him to be apart from his kids like this, but he understood for the most part why. There had been a brief period in their relationship where things had been good between them; it had been just a few weeks after Michael had gone off to jail and Sonny had attend therapy with Kristina, on behalf of Alexis's wishes. But soon like everything good thing in Sonny's life, it went sour. Of course, he wasn't giving up yet.

"Yes she is! Molly and Spinelli are with Sam as well," observed Max, watching as the four of them got out of the vehicle and stretched their legs.

Sonny did not reply at this. It didn't surprise him to see Kristina here today. He knew his daughter would want to be here to see her big brother when he arrived home.

* * *

Okay, more will be coming out soon! Hoped you enjoyed it and please review!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Part: Three

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

18 months later, Jason and Michael are released from Pentonville. This is the story of their homecoming.

_

* * *

_

Homecoming...

Part: Three

Jason and Michael were escorted from their cell by two guards down the long row of cells where inmates where just waking up and watching as the two men passed. They walked for a few minutes before they came to a halt at the end of the hallway, stopping in front of a door. One of the officers, pressed the button that was along the side of the wall, buzzing the door open. Michael and Jason then entered through to another hallway of cells.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that they were moved into a holding room. "Stay here," spoke one of the officers harshly as he closed the door behind them. The room was small and bare except for a single metal table and two metal chairs. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Michael looked up at Jason. "What now?" he asked, just as the door was open once again and the two guards appeared.

"Let's go," cried one of the guards in a monotone voice, staring coldly at the two men. Rising to his feet, Michael followed Jason and the guards out of the room. They were escorted down another hallway towards what looked like to be a reception area at a doctor's office. The guards told Jason and Michael to stand behind the marked white line on the floor, just a few feet away from where the window in the hall was. One of the guards stood by them as the other one approached the window and tapped on the glass of it. There was another guard on the other side, who looked up at the guard than passed him, towards Jason and Michael before nodding his head. He had been expecting them. Sliding open the security window in the hall, he looked first at Jason. "Name?" he asked, sharing the same monotone voice as the other guards.

Jason's blue eyes pierced into the guard's face before answering. "Jason Morgan," he replied matching the guard's monotone voice.

The guard held Jason's glaze for a moment longer before looking down at the clipboard in his hands and turning his back towards him. Behind the guard was what appeared to a large room that held rows and rows of boxes; this was where prisoners came to retrieve their belongings at their release. The guard moved away from the window as he traveled down one of the many rows. He appeared moments later, holding a brown cardboard box in his hands. Placing the box down on the desk, he titled it upwards reading out loud the name scribbled on the front of it.

"Morgan, Jason. Prison #222289322," the guard looked up at Jason for a second before placing the box down and lifting off the lid of it. On top was a piece of paper, which listed all the objects contained in the box. Reading off of the list, the guard placed it to the side before beginning to go throw the box. He lifted up a plastic zip bag, opening it, he produced a black t-shirt. "One black, short sleeve t-shirt," spoke the guard. Placing the shirt to the side, the guard pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans next. "One pair of jeans," spoke the guard, placing it along with the shirt, which lay on top of the lid. Next he removed a pair of black leather motorcycle boots, a brown leather wallet which held a driver's license, a motorcycle license, two credit cards, $150 in twenties and a old faded picture of Jake in it. The guard also pulled out a black leather jacket and a set of car keys and a 9mm gun. Stacking all the items up together, the guard motioned with Jason to take a step forward.

Approaching the window, Jason leaned down and signed his name on the bottom of the sheet that the guard had read from. Handing the sheet back to the guard, Jason let out a sigh. Again he couldn't believe that this was happening. That he was finally getting released from Pentonville. The guard took the sheet from Jason and placed it to the side as he then handed Jason the stack of items. Taking the pile into his arms, Jason then took a step back behind the white line again.

The guard behind the desk, pushed the now empty box of Jason's to the side and looked up at Michael. "Name?"

Michael swallowed nervously before speaking, "Michael Corinthos the 3rd."

The guard looked down at the clipboard in his hands before turning his back and beginning to search for his box. The guard then soon returned and began the same process as he had with Jason.

Soon after, Michael's possessions where released to him and he had signed his name to the sheet. The guard slide the glass on the window closed again. The two guards then escorted them to another holding room, where they were told to change into their civilian clothes and out of their prisoner entire.

* * *

A minute to 7:30; Carly, Jax and the kids poured out of the SUV and joined the rest of them around the front of the gate. Max, Milo and Sonny nodded their heads coldly towards Jax as he looked over at the three men standing beside the limo. Carly smile a warm smile at the three men, however as they continued to walk pass them towards where Kristina, Molly and Spinelli who stood huttled a few feet away from the steel gate. They were all chattering excitedly together in the morning light.

"Hey," greeted Carly with a smile towards the two Davis girls and Spinelli as she approached them. Against her hip, she held a now sleeping Josslyne who had fallen asleep in the past few minutes of arriving.

"Greetings!" replied Spinelli smiling towards Stone cold's best friend and resent partner in crime.

"Hey Carly," replied both girls in union as they smiled at the older women, who was soon joined by Morgan and Jax.

"Good morning, Kristina, Molly, Spinelli," greeted the Aussie.

"Hey Jax, Hey Morgan, Hey Joss," spoke the two girls as they now turned their attention towards the rest of the Jacks family. They formed a semi circle around where they stood, looking towards the gate, waiting for it to open. Morgan smiled back at his sister and cousin. All of them couldn't help but smile at one another; they could not believe that they would be seeing Michael so very soon.

"I can't believe that Michael is finally coming home," spoke Molly, grinning at the thought. All nodded their heads in agreement. "This is the best day ever!"

"Don't forget Stone Cold either," added Spinelli.

"Of course, of course. Jason is not forgotten either," added Molly, reassuring Spinelli. She was grateful, they were all grateful for what Jason had done, surrounding himself to prison.

* * *

Sam held back from joining the rest of them as they chattered away and waited. She was standing by the hood of her SUV, arms wrapped around her chest trying to keep warm. The sun had not yet warmed the coldness of night away. She was biting down nervously on her lower lip, she was a bundle of nerves all the sudden. Her heart beat racing through her chest cavity. In just a few moments she would be in Jason's arms again, something she had thought about over the past lonely months of not being able to see him.

Of course when she had visited him at prison, she been able to hold his hand and sneak a kiss in every once and then but that was all. Her body craved for the feel of his strong arms around her, squeezing her, touching her, holding her, protecting. It craved to feel the beat of his heart against her cheek as she lay against his chest at night. It was the little things like that she seem to miss the most, the twinkle of his blue eyes on her, the small upward curve of his lips as he smile that secretive smile, caress of his fingers along her cheek. Warmth suddenly spread through her lower abdomen as her thought drifted towards wanting to feel him inside her. She wanted him, all of him. Her body was ready to start living once again.

Blushing at these thoughts, she quickly looked around at her surroundings making sure no one was looking at her. She swore that her face was an open book at the moment and anyone would be able to read her thoughts she was having of Jason's body. Sliding her sunglasses back on, she leaned back against the front of the car, staring down at her favourite pair of boot, the brown suede ones that came to her knees.

* * *

Sonny impatiently clicked his tongue against the side of his mouth as his eyes stared straight ahead. Any moment the gate would open and Jason and Michael would be released, he thought to himself as he stared down at the dial of his watch. It was now 7:32, any moment those gates would open.

Just then at that thought, they did.

* * *

Michael was the first one to step out into the harsh morning sunlight. Rising his arm to his forehead, blocking out the bright sunlight, he was caught off guard as a strong impact crashed into his chest.

"MICHAEL!" cried Carly as she threw her arms around her son's neck, burring her face into her his neck briefly. Tears were falling down her cheeks, as a warmth of happiness spread through her body.

"Mom," sobbed Michael as he hugged his mother back, crying into her shoulder like a lost child. He was finally home. The pair stayed like this for a moment or two before breaking a part. "My boy," whispered Carly a smile appearing on her face as she looked up into her son's face and reached out and cradled his face in her hands. Tears where pouring down her cheeks as she continued to smile at her son.

Michael smiled back, trying to blink away the tears that where still continuing to fall. He had not meant to break down like this, however he couldn't help himself. Stepping out of the prison walls and into the warmth of his mother's embrace, it brought him back to when he was a boy and being lost. That fear of not knowing what would happen next and thinking you are alone but when you turn the corner, you find that familiar face again of your mother and that loneliest goes away. He hugged Carly one last time needing to know that he was not just dreaming and that this was real, before pulling away.

Brushing the tears away from his eyes, he looked over at all the people who had come to welcome him home. He smiled at Jax and his little sister before looking over at Morgan.

"Well aren't you going to hug your brother?" he asked jokingly to his younger brother who despite his tall stature now still held that baby face. Morgan smiled at Michael, tears welding up in his brown eyes, which he quickly blinked away. He was 14 now and didn't want to seem like a baby to his older brother. Taking a step towards Michael, Morgan felt his brother's arms wrap around his thin frame.

Morgan hugged his brother back. It was good to have him home. The two boys stayed like this for a second before breaking apart. Michael was amazed how tall his little brother had grown since he had left. Michael who was 5'10 was only an inch taller than his younger brother who was still possibly growing.

"Your tall man!" commented Michael, playfully pushing Morgan in the shoulder.

"You bet it!" replied Morgan, his face once again breaking out into a grin, his eyes bright with tears still. He looked up at Michael, noting that he wasn't the only one who had changed over the last 18 months of being apart. There was a hardness in Michael's face; a deepness in his blue eyes that Morgan knew came from the troubles that he had suffered from Pentonville. Michael was also more buff. He had a firm lean muscular built now that stretched the material of his faded t-shirt he was wearing. He looked like a version of Jason in a way, thought Morgan to himself, except his hair was longer then Jason's and he was less bulky and big. However despite all theses changes , Morgan could still make out the older brother that he worshipped as a boy.

As Michael then turned his attention to Kristina, who too was fighting back tears, Jason arrived from the gate.

"JASON!" cried Carly as her eyes fell on to her best friend and she threw her arms around his neck.

"It's nice to see you too Carly," murmured Jason with a smile, as he hugged back Carly. It wasn't a lie. He was truly happy to see one of his best friends in the world. As Jason looked over Carly's shoulder, he took in the scene in front of him. His blue eyes searching the group of faces before stopping on the one he had been looking for.

* * *

Sam watched the exchange of hugs and kisses between Michael and his family. It brought a smile to her face to see that the young man was once again home.

She was not the only one she noted that was standing off in the distance, waiting for the right moment to approach; through the corner of her eye she could make out Sonny, who was still standing off to the side. She felt sorry for him. She knew that he placed a lot of blame on himself, which he should but she still felt bad for the guy. Sonny wasn't such a bad guy that he came off to be. She had tried to tell Kristina this but it had not worked out so well.

Her attention was then suddenly placed on to the gate as her hears rang with Carly's voice. Her heart fluttered as her browns eyes fell onto Jason. It had only been two weeks since they had last saw each other but it didn't matter; her heart still did a flip of excitement. This was the Jason she had fallen in love with, as she took in the familiar sight of him dressed in his leather jacket and jeans not the one in handcuffs and dressed in prisoner's continued to stand beside herself as she watched Jason wrapped his arms around Carly, whispering something into her ear. She watched as Jason then moved around the group shaking hands with Jax and picking up little Josslyne, his god- daughter. She watched as he interacted with her sisters and Spinelli. She waited, knowing it would be her turn soon.

* * *

"Greetings Stone Cold," spoke Spinelli smiling at his roommate and mentor. The young computer hanker did not know if he should hug Jason or not. Deciding on the later, Spinelli stuck out his right hand towards Jason.

Jason's eyebrows fussed together in confusion as he looked down at Spinelli's hand and back at the young man's face. "Spinelli what are you doing?" he asked, gesturing to his outstretched hand.

"Oh, The Jackal just wanted to formally welcome back Stone Cold..." murmured Spinelli, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he lowered his hand.

Jason face then broke out into a smile as he shook his head from side to side at Spinelli's confusion. Reaching out Jason, grasped Spinelli's right hand and pulled him into a hug. "Spinelli you don't have to formally do anything for me," he spoke towards Spinelli as they broke apart.

Spinelli smiled at his mentor at this, "yes, Stone Cold" the two men stared at each other for second before Jason looked over to where Sonny was approaching.

The two men eyes met and locked together as they took a step towards each other. Clasping a hand on his back, Sonny smiled at his old friend. "It's good to see you!" he spoke.

"Same here," replied Jason, a slight smile appearing on his face as he looked at his dear old friend. It was good to be back and surrounded by the people that meant the most to him.

Turning away from Jason, Sonny's brown eyes looked over to where his son stood. Michael turning away from where he was laughing with Kristina, he met his father's eyes.

Jason watched for a second as son and father exchanged a hug before turning his attention to the distance, to where she stood. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans he slowly began to make his way over, his eyes never leaving her face, which stared back at him. It took all the effort in him from not running over to her and pulling her into his arms and kissing her. He wanted to play it cool.

* * *

Sam body stiffened a little as she felt Jason's eyes on her. Straightening her back, she took a small step away from the SUV and removed her sunglasses, pushing them on to the top of her head. She took a deep breath and she prepared herself. Her eyes were locked with Jason's as he came closer and closer towards her.

Her heart beat raced with nerves and excitement as Jason now stood in front of her. "Hey Stranger, " she spoke softly, the corners of her lips curving up into a smile. Her brown eyes sparkled with tears as she looked up at him. She had promised herself that she would keep it cool but she couldn't help herself. She was overcome with emotion at having Jason in front of her like this, no guards, no cold holding room. He was finally here, free in front of her.

"Hey," replied Jason, returning the smile as he took a small step towards her. He too was blinking back tears.

Both then stood there for what seemed like the longest second before not being able to take it anymore. Both their bodies ached for each other and didn't care anymore. Their hearts were going to overflow if they didn't do something soon. So much had been building up inside of them over the past 18 months. The visits had not been enough. The desired to touch one another, to kiss, to explore each other's bodies once again was overpowering them.

"Oh Jason," cried Sam, as she ran into Jason's wide open arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his chest. Her heart then opened up and a wave of emotion poured out, tears falling down her cheeks. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

Jason tightened his grip around her, he was afraid if he didn't hold on tight enough that she would somehow disappear. His hands rested on the small of her back as he leaned down and kissed the top of her crown before burring his face into her hair. The familiar scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils. God he had missed her.

Lifting her head, Sam's brown eyes stared up at Jason's. An electric current pulsed through them as they continued to study each faces, both where dark with desire for one another. Not being able to take it any longer, Jason leaned down and crashed his lips to Sam's, kissing her in a long sweet kiss.

Sam closed her eyes at this and let the sweet sensation of his lips swallow her whole. She had missed those lips.

The kiss soon grew deeper as Sam pressed her nails into Jason's back. She wanted him, wanted him badly. Their months responded with the same force and fiery against one another. All the hunger and passion that they had let built up over the months for each of them came pouring out in waves as their lips opened ever so slightly, tongues meeting. Sliding her hands down the front of his chest, Sam pulled on the collar of his leather jacket...she wanted it off, now! However that would not be happening.

A moment they broke apart breathless. "I love you!" whispered Jason down at her.

"I love you too!" responded Sam as she leaned her head up and kissed him once again. She didn't want it to stop.

* * *

Okay I hoped you liked it! More to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Part: Four

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

18 months later, Jason and Michael are released from Pentonville. This is the story of their homecoming.

_

* * *

_

Homecoming...

Part: Four

"Carly can me and Molly get a ride with you and Jax to Kelly's?" asked Kristina, to the tall blonde woman. "I..don't think Sam wants us to go with her..." her voice trailed off as she looked over her shoulder, smiling at the sight of her sister and Jason who were still in a tight embrace with one another. It made her happy to see her big sister happy once again. She knew how much she had missed him over the past 18 months.

The Homecoming party was not until later that afternoon, however Mike had invited them all back to Kelly's for breakfast.

Following the teen's gaze, Carly couldn't help but grin. "Yeah I don't think she wants that either," spoke Carly agreeing with Kristina. The two of them continued to stand there watching as Sam and Jason continued to kiss. "Yeah, let them be. I can give you and Molly a ride, the more the merrier right!"

"Thanks Carly," replied Kristina, brushing the hair away from her face and smiling.

"No problem. Just make sure Sam knows, okay. I don't need her getting in trouble with your mom," Carly smiled at the girl before turning her attention back on her friend. She had never seen Jason act like this before. But of course it had been 18 months and he was still a guy, she thought to herself. She couldn't image going 18 months with out being able to see or be with Jax. She didn't know how Jason or Sam had done it.

* * *

Kristina walked away from Carly and went to go find her little sister, who was talking with Morgan and Jax. "Molly come and help me tell Sam that we are getting a ride with Carly to Kelly's," demanded the seventeen year old out of her little sister.

Molly rolled her eyes at this, "Why do you need me?" she asked.

"Just come!" cried Kristina, snapping her fingers at her side. She would need Molly's help trying to persuade Sam. She knew that her older sister would be more than happy to let them get a ride with Carly, letting her and Jason be alone for once but however she also knew that Sam had promised their mom that Sam would drive them to Kelly's then straight home to get ready for school. Sam didn't like going against their mother's word.

"Ok, Ok," replied Molly, waving goodbye to Morgan and Jax she followed Kristina.

* * *

Michael and Sonny stood on the outskirts of everyone else, they were seated on the back of the limo talking.

"Are you going to Kelly's?" asked Michael slowly at his father.

Sonny rubbed his forehead before meeting his son's eye. He had not planned on going to Kelly's or the party later on. He didn't want to cause any problems then he already had. "I don't think so Michael," replied Sonny, a note to sadness in his voice.

"Why not Dad?" asked Michael softly, a tone of disappointment in his voice. "I would like you to come. It's been months since I have been around family, people who love me. And today I want it to be like Christmas back when Me and Morgan were just kids and you and mom would coexist for that one day, so we could be a family. That is what I dreamed about in Pentonville, Christmas and that sense of being together. Please just come for a bit."

Sonny looked at his fully grown son's face, studying him with his dark brown eyes for a second. Even know it was the face of a man that was staring back at him, he could still make out the little boy that had always looked up to him. "I will come," sighed Sonny, a slight smile on his face. He would do anything for his boy.

"Thanks Dad," replied Michael with a smile as he clasped a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

* * *

"Why are you crying again?" asked Jason with concern as he brushed away the tears slowly falling down Sam's cheeks.

"Because I'm happy," stated Sam, her face breaking out into a grin. "I'm happy to have you here, with me." She knew that she probably looked like a mess, she had promised herself that she would not cry. But after the waterworks had started, she couldn't stop it. She knew that the make-up she had carefully put on that morning was ruined. "I look horrible, don't I?" she joked up at him.

Leaning down, Jason's lips kissed her eyelids and cheeks softly. "I think you look beautiful," whispered Jason in between kisses, his blue eyes staring intensely down at her. Just as his lips captured her's in a kiss, Kristina and Molly approached them.

"Before you guys start that again, we need to talk to Sam!" spoke Kristina, ignoring the death glare that Jason was giving her. "It will only be a sec."

"Shoot," replied Sam, turning her attention away from Jason and towards her sister. Sam had pulled away from Jason and had her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't be intimate and talk to her sister at the same time.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Molly and I are..." Kristina's voice trailed off as she looked over to Molly for help.

"We are getting a ride from Carly to Kelly's!" finished off Molly, a smile on her face. "We know you told mom that you would drive us there and then home, so then we could go to school. But both me and Krissy agree that..."

"That you and Jason should go somewhere alone. So we are getting out of you hair!" finished off Kristina. She held her sister's gaze for a moment, waiting for Sam to throw her arms around her neck and tell her how thankful she was that she had sisters like them. However Sam just continued to star at her sister's blankly.

"Well, you're welcome," mumbled Kristina, annoyed at her sister lack of emotion.

"Does mom know this?" asked Sam, ignoring the annoyed looks of her little sisters.

"Well, we haven't exactly told her yet..." Molly voice trailed off as she tried to think of a response.

"Who is going to drive you home?" asked Sam, her eyes once again shooting back and forth between Kristina and Molly.

"Nobody," replied Kristina. "We were planning to spend the entire day with Michael at Kelly's or something then head over to the Metro Court for the party!"

"What about school? Mom told me to make sure you guys only stayed for a quick 15 minutes or so, so you wouldn't be late for school," argued Sam.

"Oh come on Sam! Morgan is not going to school today and I don't see why we have to either! My big brother is finally home and I want to spend the day with him. You are not going to work today, are you? No, you are going to probably spend it with Jason, like you should. So I don't see how you taking a day off work, is anything different then me and Molly not going to school!" cried Kristina at Sam.

"First off there is a big difference. I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions on when and if I want to go to work! And 2nd, Mom told you, you had to go to school! "stated back Sam calmly. She hated how stubborn her sister could be sometimes. Sam held her little sister's gaze for a second before closing her eyes and sighing. "Here," she spoke handing her, her cell phone. "Call mom and see what she says!"

"I have my own cell phone," murmured Kristina before turning on her heel and walking away.

Sam watched her sister leave before turning back towards Molly, smiling at her.

"Don't be hard on Krissy, Sam. She only wants you and Jason to have that perfect day together as lovers!" spoke Molly, a dreamy look coming over her face as her thoughts began to drift to the characters in her many books, that like Jason and Sam had been seperated for long periods of time only to renueite with such passion.

Sam rolled her eyes as this and looked over her shoulder at Jason. "What do you want to do?"she asked towards him. She had been planning on going to Kelly's with her sister's before dropping them back off at the Lakehouse before doing all the dirty things she wanted to do with Jason before heading off to the party. But now, she was thinking she didn't have to wait until later on to be alone with him.

Jason just shrugged. Sam knew what he wanted to do.

"How are you Jason?" spoke Molly after a second of silence had passed between the group.

Jason frowned at her for a second before replying. "I am good! I'm grateful for the people in my life. For your sister," he then reached out and pulled Sam towards him. "For waiting."

"That's so romantic!" cooed Molly, watching as the couple share a long kiss together.

"Molly, you should give them some privacy!" spoke Kristina coming up behind her little sister.

At hearing her voice, Sam tore her lips away from Jason and leaned her cheek against his chest, looking over at her sister. "What did mom say?"

"She said that it would be okay," stated Kristina with a smug smile, happy that she could prove Sam wrong.

"Good!" replied Sam.

"Really Mom said yes? What do we have to do?" asked Molly, knowing that there was something else.

Kristina looked at Molly for a second before sighing. "We have to be home by nine and have a tone of chores to do in the next few days to complete!"

"Well that's better than nothing," added Sam to her sister, which earned her a dirty look from Kristina, which she just grinned at.

* * *

After strapping Josslyne into her car seat, Carly called over the kids to get seat belted in, they were about to leave soon. She stood by the hood of the SUV, watching as Kristina, Molly, Morgan and Michael all made their way, laughing. This put a smile on her face to see all of them together like this. She then suddenly had a flashed back to when they were all kids, playing in the park. How things changed, thought Carly to herself.

Just then Jax came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, embracing her. "Hey," whispered Carly, looking over her shoulder at Jax.

"How you doing?" he asked

"I'm very good! Happy," she replied, tears filling in her eyes as once again her mind drifted towards how over the past 18 months, her little boy had grown into a man. "Michael is home. Jason is home. Everything is the way that it is supposed to be!"

The Aussie smiled down at his wife for a second before, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was short and sweet before they broke away at the sound of a horn honking. Both startled by this, they looked up towards the windshield, where Morgan was looking out at them.

"Come on!" he called through the open door.

Laughing at this, Jax took Carly's hand in his, "Shall we?" he asked.

Just before Carly was about to nod her head in response, something caught the corner of her eye. "Hold that thought!" she told Jax , pressing a finger to his lips as she began to walk past him towards where Jason and Sam stood. They too were getting ready to leave. Spinelli was already seated in the back. He was going to be dropped off at either Maxie's or the office on the way to the Penthouse.

Just as Jason opened the passenger door, Carly called out to him.

Turning around at this, he looked at his friend with a puzzled look. "What is it Carly?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming," spoke Carly as she stopped a few feet away from where he stood.

"Coming where?" he asked, confused.

"Coming to Kelly's for breakfast?" she stated. She was determined that Jason would be there. She already knew that he was coming to the party, Sam had confirmed with her weeks ago that Jason and her would be there.

Jason stared at the woman in front of him blankly before looking over his shoulder at Sam who was standing by the driver's seat, listening. She stared back at him, giving him a shrug of the shoulders. "It's up to you!" Whispered Sam.

"Oh come on, Jason. Please come! I know you guys want to be together, I understand that. But only come for a short while. Please, I really want everyone to be there!" explained Carly. She did want everyone to be there, including her best friend.

Jason stared at Carly for a second, pondering what to do. Glazing over his shoulder for a brief second back at Sam, he knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry Carly but I can't. But I will see you later at the party, okay!" he spoke gently, his blue eyes looking kindly at his friend. He had promised himself that when he got out, he would start putting his happiness and Sam above everyone else. He could start making sure that Sam came first in his life, instead of last always it seemed.

A hardness came over Carly's face for a brief second at hearing this but it soon softened into a smile. She understood. Jason had just put his life on hold, to go to jail and protect Michael. Carly knew that she didn't have the right to ask anything of Jason anymore, after what he had done. Telling herself this, she grinned at Jason. "Okay," she agreed nodding her head. "I will see you guys at the party!" Then with a wave of her hand, she walked away, leaving both Jason and Sam a little speechless.

* * *

Okay so that ends this part of Jason and Michael's homecoming. More to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Part: Five

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

18 months later, Jason and Michael are released from Pentonville. This is the story of their homecoming.

_

* * *

_

Homecoming...

Part: Five

"WELCOME HOME!" cried Mike, Bobby, Robin, Patrick and Olivia towards Michael as he stepped through the doors of Kelly's. The place was decorated in bright colour balloons and streamers; reminding Michael of all the birthday parties he had celebrated here as a kid with his family.

A huge grin was plastered on Michael's face as he took it all in from the decorations to the smiling faces of his grandparents who he had missed.

"Thanks guys," he spoke as he took a step towards Bobby and pulled her into a hug. And it was just like that he was back to being ten years old in his grandmother's arms. The pair held each other for a moment longer before breaking away.

Bobby had tears in her eyes and she looked up at her grandson, reaching out she touched his cheek. "Welcome home Michael!"

"It's good to be home," responded Michael in a whispered towards Bobby as he blinked away the tears that were welded up there. He had missed her very much. He then looked over towards where Mike stood just a foot away.

"Michael, Welcome back," spoke Mike with a smile as he held out his hand towards his eldest grandson.

Michael returned the smile," It's good to be back." He stuck out his own hand and shook his grandpa's hand before pulling him into a hug. "I missed you!" he spoke into Mike's ear, which made the old man break down into a sob against his grandson's shoulder.

* * *

"Okay I have to warn you," began Sam as she turned away from the front door of the penthouse and up at Jason. "things have changed..." her voice trailed off as she bit down on her lower lip, trying to think of the best way to prepare Jason for what was on the other side.

"Changed how?" asked Jason, a tone of dread coming over him. "Maxie didn't redecorate or anything did she?

"Oh yes," replied Sam teasingly, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief up towards Jason. "She repainted the walls pink to match Spinelli's room, And all the furniture is gone, giving it this really peaceful Japanese feel to it. We seat on bean bags chairs and mediate now." Continued on Sam as she smiled up at Jason. "I told you things have changed!"

Jason rolled his eyes at Sam and gestured towards the front door. "Will you just open it?" he asked as he leaned down, so that his face was just inches away from hers.

"Okay, okay," whispered Sam as she quickly pecked Jason on the lips before turning around and placing the key into the lock. "But I am warning you Jason...someone else lives here now as well..." explained Sam as she turned around to face him once again before opening the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason, eyebrows fussed together in confusion. "Who else lives here now?"

And with that, Sam opened the door and stepped into the penthouse. Jason following behind. As Sam shut the door, Jason looked around the familiar dwellings. Everything looked to be the same, since he had last been here, eighteen months ago; except for maybe the vase of fresh flowers perched on the mantel of the fire place. But other than that, he could find nothing new or different, all of his furniture was here; his desk, the couch, the bar, the TV, the dining room table which he had forgotten about.

"Welcome home," whispered Sam coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into his back.

Jason turned around to face her, pulling her close against his chest. "It's good to be back," he replied in between kisses. It was good to be back in a place that didn't reek with depression and grief. A place that was his own, a place that was home.

They kissed for another moment or two before; Jason broke apart and asked staring down at Sam's face, "Who is it that moved it?"

She closed her eyes at this and let out a sigh. She had been hoping that Jason would have dropped that, but since he wouldn't, she had to tell him.

"Okay, just promise to let me finish before protesting..." her brown eyes stared up at Jason's pleading."Just hear me out!"

"Okay," he spoke, nodding his head in agreement.

"Do you remember that case I told you about a few months ago when I came to visit you...about what started off as another cheating spouse case turned into drug smuggling," began Sam. She looked at Jason who was now perched on the arm rest of the chair, watching as she pace back and forth before him.

Jason shook his head at her. No, he didn't remember.

"Well anyways the case turned out that the husband was not cheating on his wife with cheap whores, like she thought he was but that he was smuggling illegal drugs in from Canada. I had brought out Taffee again for this case but however it turned out I didn't need her and anyways the husband caught on to me and he had one of his men who was working for him set off a car bomb on me. Luckily, I was able to get out of the way before the bomb killed me but I did end up falling on my hip pretty badly. That's why I was limping that one time when I saw you," explained Sam who had now stopped pacing and had taken a seat on the couch.

Jason nodded his head at this, he remembered now. She had come into the room limping and he had asked what had happened, the last time he had seen her like that was when she had first injured her hip in the hit and run.

"Well, that is where I met Kai. He had been injured by the car bomb. So I ended up taking him back to the office because it was late and I didn't know where else to take him. I had never had a pet before and have no clue where the nearest vet was. So the office seemed like the next best thing. Could you image me taking him to General Hospital, Epiphany would have had a field day for sure..." Sam's voice trailed off as she looked over at Jason, who wasn't sharing her joke.

"Vet?" he asked confused at her.

"Oh, didn't I mention that Kai is a dog?"

"No."

"Oh well, he is," whispered Sam in a bit of a laugh. She then rose to her feet. Jason watched as she left the room and made her way into the kitchen, returning with a massive black beast following behind her. "Jason this is Kai. He is living here now," explained Sam.

Jason rose to his feet, looking from Sam to the dog and back. He didn't know what to say.

"I know this is the last thing you would accept...to see a dog in your apartment. But first off, you once had a dog with Courtney, Rosie I think you told me her name was. And 2nd, Kai needed help. He had been injured and I helped him back to health. And third, it has been damn lonely here without you and I needed the company!"

"Sam," began Jason reaching out and taking her hand. "It's fine. I don't mind dogs!"

"You don't?" asked Sam, taken back from this.

"Well they are not my favourite thing in the world but I can adjust. Anything is better than Pentonville," explained Jason as he took Sam into his arms and pressed his lips down on hers. As the kiss deepened, the dog let out a loud bark. He didn't like to see this stranger with Sam. Over the last six months, he had grown close to Sam. They had formed a deep bond together.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at this as her and Jason broke away from one another. "Sorry the only other male he has seen me around has been Spinelli!" commented Sam as she looked over at Jason, who wasn't looking to happy. Rubbing the back of Kai's ears, who continued to growl at Jason, Sam told Jason to stick out his hand.

"Why?" asked Jason.

"So Kai can get your scent," explained Sam. "He doesn't like strangers. When I rescued him he was only a small pup who I guess had seen a lot of abuse in his short life. It took him forever to warm up to Spinelli. But now they are good friends. Spinelli is even now training Kai in finding people. He comes in handy on cases sometimes."

Jason nodded his head at his girlfriend as he stuck out his hand, and slowly moved it towards where Kai was seated now calmly beside Sam. The dog was massive and reminded Jason of a wolf. Kai had yellow eyes and pointed black ears, that sat on top of his head, alert.

"It's okay Kai, this is Jason," cooed Sam into the dog's ear, patting his back.

The dog then caution ally leaned out his head and sniffed the back of Jason's hand. After a moment or two of doing so, Kai licked Jason's palm and began to wag his massive furry tail a little.

"He likes you!" cried Sam, a smile appearing on her face. Her biggest fear was that Kai wouldn't warm up to Jason. Every since, she had moved Kai from the office to here, the dog had taken over the household. But now that Jason was back, she knew there would be some massive egos to deal with.

Jason then kneeled down in front of Kai and began to rub the back of his ears. "Where did you get the name Kai from anyways?" asked Jason towards Sam.

"Oh because the car bomb had gone off just outside of Kai's Sushi, you know the place. And because it is Hawaiian, which means Sea," explained Sam, her eyes looking into Jason's. "It seemed to fit."

* * *

Sonny slipped through the front door of Kelly's unnoticed. Everyone was too busy paying attention to Michael, to notice his presence in the room. He stood there by the front, awkwardly for a second taking the scene before him, all in. Everyone was seated at a table around where Michael was seated. They all had smiles on their faces, laughing, chatting with one another.

It brought a slight smile on his face to see his son happy like this. To see that prison had not totally taken the little boy out of him.

Sonny continued to stand on the outside like this before Olivia looked up and noted him standing there. She smiled a warm smile at him, gesturing with the tilt of her head to join them. Sonny returned the smile and slowly began to walk towards the crowd of people. Every one's heads turned as Sonny made his way towards them. Both Mike and Robin smiled at him. They were happy to see. He nodded his head at Carly as he met her eye as he passed her, finally taking a seat beside his son and Olivia.

"I'm glad you came," whispered Olivia into his ear, reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze. "Michael looks happy too." Commented Olivia, gesturing over towards Michael.

Sonny followed the woman's glaze towards his son, where Michael was staring back at him, a smile plastered on his face. Seeing his son like this brought unexpected tears to Sonny's eyes. Blinking them away, he reached out and took his son's hand, returning the smile.

* * *

Dante had told Lulu that he was heading into the PCPD to finish up on some paperwork, except instead he found himself going over to Kelly's. Lulu had told him about how Mike was closing Kelly's for the morning so that the family could have a nice little breakfast together. His Ma had even mentioned something about it to him a few days ago, but he had not thought of anything of it at the time.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he appeared through the window of Kelly's. His eyes casting around the diner onto the happy family scene before him. He wished that he was a part of it too, but he knew he would never be. He was the outsider. The black sheep of the family.

He didn't like the idea of Sonny being his father but it was something that he could not change. And even know finding out that Sonny was the long lost father he had always dreamed about as a boy was something he had not expressed with joy, it did bring something good, siblings. He had always grown up with cousins and close relatives but he had always wanted someone he could call a brother or a sister. And after so many years of wishing, he had been blessed by not only one sibling but three. He felt a connection to them all from the beginning. He was their older brother and would always had their backs, even if they didn't want to have anything to do with him really.

When he had brought Michael in, that is what he thought he had been doing, protecting him. Doing what he had always been taught to do, do the right thing. Except this time it turned out to be the wrong thing. Michael had not gotten off easy like Dante and everyone else thought he would. Except he was sent to jail for 2 to 5 years.

But now Michael was out and everything would go back to normal, right? It had too, thought Dante to himself. He didn't know how much longer he could live with this guilt that he could had done something else, something different, something else to protect Michael. He should have waited. He should have known that the judge would want to use Michael to teach the rest of them a lesson for lying about the death of Claudia. However he hadn't. He had thought that everything would work out fine that the judge would go easy on Michael who was still very much a kid at the time.

Hopefully with Michael now home and seeing him happy with his family like this, that the guilt would go away and he could go back to living his own life.

Letting out a sigh, Dante brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked one last time on the family inside before walking away.

* * *

Okay there will be more to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Part: Six

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_

* * *

_

Homecoming...

Part: Six

Making sure that Kai was safe in the kitchen, Sam led Jason upstairs to the bedroom. This was the moment that they had both been waiting for over the many month of being apart from one another. They kiss passionately against the door frame of the room, hands roaming up and down each other's body's. Lifting Sam up in one swift movement, Jason carried her towards the bed. Their lips did not break from one another's as he lay her down on the end of the bed.

Breaking apart breathless from the kiss, Sam rolled on top of Jason, straddling his hips as she trailed kisses down the side of his neck before getting to her feet. Jason looked up at her questionably as she walked around the bed to the dresser where a small radio was. "What are you doing?" he asked in confusion as he watched her turn it on. The room suddenly filling with noise.

"Just wait a minute!" she hushed at him before turning her attention back onto the radio. She played around with the dial for a few seconds longer before finding the station she had been looking for. Turning up the volume, the room filled with the voice of Donna Summers. Hot Stuff was playing on the radio. Turning around to face Jason, a sly smile appeared on her face. Her eyes flashing with lust. "We are going to have some fun," she whispered as she came up towards where he was seated on the bed and kissed him passionately for a second before stepping away once again.

Winking at him, she told him to sit back in and relax. "This is my homecoming present to you baby," she spoke as reached out behind her head and let down her hair from its ponytail.

Licking his bottom lip, Jason kicked off his motorcycle boots and leaned back against the headrest of the bed. His blue eyes darkening with desire as they watched Sam began to strip tease in front of him.

* * *

Jason lay with his head resting against Sam's breast, his blue eyes staring up at her face. She smiled a lazy smile at him as she reached out and caressed his cheek. They had just made love together, twice. Sam had her head resting against the pillows, staring down at Jason. As she continued to touch his cheek softly, Jason's right hand cupped her left breast.

It was just a little past noon as they lay there, touching, the warmth of the afternoon sun creeping in from the open window. It was perfect, thought Jason to himself as he continued to look up at Sam, listening to the beat of her heart against his ear. It was quiet moments like theses that he had missed the most. He had dreamed about them in his sleep at night, along with other things...

Lifting his himself up, he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips, his hand still resting against her breast. Sam immediately began to kiss him back, moving her hands to the back of his neck. They kissed sweetly for a second longer before pulling a part. "I've missed you," whispered Jason into Sam's ear as he placed one last kissed onto her temple before lying down beside her.

"I've miss you too," replied Sam softly as she smuggled up beside him, resting her chin against his hard chest as his arms wrapped around her thin frame. They then both closed their eyes and fell to sleep with small smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

"Welcome back Michael," spoke Carly towards her eldest son as she held open the front door for him.

"Thanks mom," smiled Michael at his mother as he stepped into the foyer of the Jacks' household. His eyes scanned around the familiar room of the house, nothing had seemed to change really since he had last been home. The furniture was all the same, along with the walls colour and decorations. He was a little surprised by this as he moved further into the living room. Usually his mom redecorated every few months or so it seemed. She got tired very easily.

Taking a seat on the sofa he looked over and smiled at the rest of them; Morgan, Kristina, Molly, Jax and Carly. "Everything is still the same," he observes his eyes looking around the room once again. "I thought everything would be different for sure."

"Well I thought about changing it but didn't have the heart to do so. I wanted to leave everything the way it was when you had left," replied Carly coming up behind Morgan, who was standing with the rest of them in the room and placed her hands on his shoulder. Of course she had not been able to stop from everything from changing; including her youngest son's growth spurt.

Michael smiled at Carly for a brief second longer, he was happy that she had not changed anything. His eyes then shifted to the rest of his family who where all huddled together in the entrance way. "Well take a seat guys! I don't bite!" he joked gesturing to the empty spot beside him on the couch.

Everybody smiled and laughed with him. Nodding their heads in agreement before moving further into the room. Morgan who held Josslyne in his arms took a seat beside his big brother on the couch, while Kristina took the other side. All three of them huddled in together as Molly squeezed herself onto the couch as well.

"I'm going to go get the camera!" cried Carly over her shoulder as she rushed out of the room. She had left the camera in the car. She had already taken about twenty pictures or so at Kelly's.

"Mom, you don't have too..." Michael voice trailed off for his mother as he met his step-father's eye.

"don't even bother telling her otherwise Michael, Carly is going to do what she wants to do," The Aussie shook his head softly from side to side, a smile appearing on his face as he placed a hand on his step-son's shoulder. Jax was standing behind the couch.

Moments later, Carly appeared back in the room with a camera in her hands. She wanted to document this happy moment in time, where her son was back in her life. "Okay everyone huddle in," she cried , motioning with her hands for the kids to squish in even further on the couch as Jax leaned down his head only a few inched above the rest of them.

"Okay Say CHEESE!"

"CHEESSSSEEEE!" everyone cried as they grinned foolishly into the camera as Carly pressed down on the button, snapping the moment in time.

Carly took to more shots before switching places with Jax. Both Kristina and Molly moved off the couch so that Carly could take a seat beside her son. The two girls then moved to the back of the couch, where Jax had stood.

"Okay on the count of three..." spoke Jax as he looked down onto the screen of the digital camera, making sure that everyone was in the shot before snapping the picture.

* * *

Sonny strolled into his office and poured himself a large glass of brandy. Placing the coolness of the glass against his mouth, he tipped his head back and drained the bitter liquid in one quick movement. Closing his eyes, he placed the now empty glass down onto the bar and shook his head softly from side to side.

He knew it was the middle of the afternoon but the morning had been a world wind of events for him. Seeing Michael had been welcoming for him. But a deep guilt still echoed in his heart when he looked onto his grown son's face and thought back to the events of the past three years. From him being shot in the head to being sent to prison. A large of mount of blame he had put onto himself. He knew he talked a different talk to others but deep inside, it was his fault.

The bullet that had shot Michael had been meant for him. If he had never married Claudia in the first place, she might not have kidnapped Carly, forcing Michael to kill his step-mom protecting his mother and baby sister. Sonny knew that his daughter had been right about him, that it was his fault that Michael had been sent to jail. As the thought about all this, he poured himself another glass of brandy. However, both Michael and Jason where now home and things would go back to normal; a new leaf was being turned over for him. For him and his kids. He wanted very much not only to reconnect with Michael but also his three others kids; Kristina, Morgan and also Dante.

* * *

Okay I know it's a little short but more will be coming soon! Thanks all for reading and please review. I was planning to make the next chapter the last but if you guys want me continue, let me know and tell me what you want to see happen.

Thanks

Julie


	7. Part: Seven

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay so I have decided to make this series a little longer then I originally planned too. Lol. And I know this chapter was short, really short but more is coming soon. Thanks!

_

* * *

_

Homecoming...

Part: Seven

"You did a wonderful job, Mark," spoke Carly towards the Metro Court's event planner. They were standing in the middle of the dining room, where the homecoming party would be held. "Thank you," she spoke, her eyes looking around the dining room once again before flashing a smile at the planner. All the dining room tables had been pushed to the sides of the room, leaving an open space for dancing. A buffet table had also been set up, which would serve all kinds of Michael's favourite junk foods and such. Mark had also arranged for a pool table and fussed ball table to be set up. She wanted this party to be fun and full of excitement.

Mark returned the smile towards his boss, "You are welcome, boss!" His southern accent slurred out the last word. He was from Texas and had moved to Port Charles just over five years ago and had recently come on to the Metro Court Staff.

"Michael is going to love this," Carly whispered as she looked around the room once again. It was perfect. It was just about 5:00 and the party was starting and just over an hour. She had come down by herself to check on how everything was going, while Jax took the kids on a sail around the harbour for a while. She knew that Michael would want to get out on the sailboat and feel the window in his hair, the freedom.

* * *

"So where is the lovely couple?" asked Maxie towards Spinelli as they entered into the living room of the Penthouse. Spinelli who had been at the office of McCall and Jackal all morning was returning from lunch with his dear Maximista.

"I believe they would be upstairs," commented Spinelli as he placed his messenger bag onto the chair and began to make his way through out the room and into the kitchen. He was in need of an orange soda and chips. Maxie was close behind him as he made his way into the kitchen, to find Kai asleep in his little bed that Sam had made for him. The dog's yellows eyes slowly opened and focused themselves onto Spinelli as he approached him.

Kai let out an excited bark at seeing the face of his owner. The dog stood up and made his way over to where Spinelli stood. Sticking his wet nose into his palm. His tail waving happily behind him.

"Hey Kai," greeted the Jackal, bending down to pet the dog.

Maxie came up behind Spinelli, a placed a gently hand on his shoulder, smiling down at Kai. She wasn't as fond to the dog as Sam and Spinelli were but she still thought he was cute. She preferred smaller dogs...ones that were tea cup size and could easily fit in this month designer's handbag. There was then a loud crashing sound above their heads, it was coming from upstairs. This causes both Spinelli and Maxie to jump a little with fright and look up. "Oh they are most defiantly upstairs," commented Maxie, causing Spinelli to playfully poke her in the arm.

"Fair Maximista!" spoke Spinelli in shock, a playful smile appearing on his face. His hazel eyes dancing with mischief.

Maxie returned the smile; however before she could open her mouth to reply another loud crashing noise could be heard from above. This caused Kai to let out a loud bark before bolting from the kitchen.

"KAI!" cried out Spinelli running after the dog as it made its way up the stairs towards were the noise had come from. He knew that Sam had kept him downstairs for a reason and Spinelli didn't want to disturb the couple now. "KAI!" he cried again hoping that the dog would listen, however he did not.

Still left standing in the kitchen, Maxie let out a sigh as she ran her left hand through her chin length blonde bob-cut hair and slowly followed behind.

Kai ran to the door where the sound of laughter was coming from, jumping up onto his back legs he began to paw at the door, barking loudly. The door which was not fully closed, was pushed opened after a moment before Kai had pushed it open with his nose.

"Shit," swore Spinelli under his breath as he raced towards the master bedroom, praying that Sam and Jason were asleep and not in the act of doing anything.

"Jason...STOP THAT," giggled Sam, who was only now wearing a bra and a pair of Jason's boxers as she tried to kick Jason away as he pinned her to the bed. His hands roaming up and down her sides, tickling her. She had been trying to get dressed for the party later on that night. But Jason, couldn't keep his hands to himself. "JASON..." she cried again through a fit of laughter just as Kai ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. He thought that Sam was being attacked. The dog continued to bark at Jason as he pouched on him.

"What the..." Jason voice trailed off as he stopped what he was doing and looked at the dog and then at Spinelli who was standing in the doorway.

"My apologizes, Stone Cold and Fair Samantha. The Furry Knight, had heard the noises from downstairs and thought his loyal master was being attacked," explained Spinelli turning a deep shade of red as he slowly stepped over the threshold and into the bedroom.

"It's okay Spinelli," spoke Sam as she sat up and rubbed the back of Kai's ears, trying to get him to calm down. "Jason and I weren't doing anything.." Sam's voice trailed off as she shot Jason a glare. "We were just getting ready for the party tonight. You and Maxie are coming right?"

"Of course we are," answered Maxie as she suddenly appeared from the hallway. "Hi Jason, welcome home!" added Maxie as she looked over at Jason who was sitting on the edge of the bed, a sheet wrapped around his waist.

Jason stared blankly at Maxie for a second before clearly his throat and mumbling that it was good to see her too. Over the time that Jason and had been in Pentonville, Maxie had only really visited him three times or so; wanting to discuss Spinelli. There had been a brief period when Jason had been away that Maxie and Spinelli had broken up but they had now been back together for a year. And were even discussing marriage..again.

A huge smile appeared on Sam's face as she looked around the bedroom; resting her head against Kai's massive furry black body. These were the moments that she missed. Not being interrupted but having Spinelli, Maxie and Jason all in the same room together- her second family.

* * *

It was just past 5:30 as Dante stepped off the elevator and into the loft that he now happily shared with Lulu. The place had not changed one bit since he had bought it over two years ago. As the elevators doors closed behind him, Lulu appeared from the bathroom.

"Hey," she greeted him, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hey back," replied Dante, returning the smile. He was happy to see her. It had been a rough day. After he had lingered outside of Kelly's he had taken a long walk around the park, deep in thought. Once again going over all that had happened. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling so guilty still but he couldn't help it. It just kept on eating at him.

Lulu took a step towards where Dante stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up into his face. "I missed you. How was work?" she asked, in between kisses.

"I missed you too," murmured Dante as he ran his hands up her back. It was then he noticed that Lulu was dressed up in a golden halter dress that came mid-thigh. On her feet she wore a pair of black sling backs that contained a four inch heel, making Lulu the same height as him. "God, you look stunning in that dress Lulu..." he commented as he took her right hand in his and spun her around, so he could get a better look.

"Thank you," she laughed as she did a twirl for him.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, as he pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"Remember, Carly's party," replied Lulu, raising a perfect groomed eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah..." trailed off Dante, his voice softening.

"It's starts at 6:00 and it's just past 5:30 now, so you better go and get ready. I laid out your blue suit on the bed," explained Lulu as she leaned in and pecked him sweetly on the lips before ushering him over to the bed.

"Lulu, I don't know about all this..." Dante was having regrets about going. He ran his hands through his thick wavy black hair as his brown eyes looked up at Lulu with concern.

"Dante we have been through all this. Michael will be happy to see you, I know he will. It's been two years, I'm sure he doesn't blame you. You shouldn't keep on kicking yourself like this. It NOT your fault," Lulu's blue eyes widened as she debated with Dante. She hated seeing him act like this.

Dante opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. Closing his eyes, he shook his head from side to side before letting out a sigh. "Okay, I will go," he replied in a whispered, slowly looking back up at Lulu, a sight smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "But only because of you Doll-face!"

Taking a step towards him, Lulu crashed her lips to his for a moment or two before breaking away, a grin appearing on her face. "Doll-face? You are really cheesy but that is why I love you!"

* * *

Okay, so next chapter will contain the party! Thanks so much for reading and please review!


	8. Part: Eight

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay I know its a short chapter but please read anyways. Thanks! Enjoy

* * *

Homecoming...

Part: Eight

Michael just stood there as both Molly and Morgan ran past him off the elevator and into the dining room. He did not seem to notice them as his eyes searched around the room, taking it all in. Tears glistened in his eyes for a brief second before he blinked them away. He could not believe the trouble that his mother had gone through to make the dining room look the way that it did now. It reminded him so much of his thirteen birthday party; from the layout of the tables, to the buffet table which smelt amazing and the pool table.

As he continued to stand there, marveling at the transformation that the dining room of the Metro Court had taken; Kristina stepped off the elevator and stood beside her big brother. A smile appeared on her face as she looked up at his face. "Welcome Home Big Brother," she whispered as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

Slowly turning his face, he met his sister's eye. "Thanks Krissy," he grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Man, your mom really out did herself," commented Kristina as she looked away from Michael and took in the crowded room before her. It was amazing, she thought to herself. All these people here had come to welcome Michael back…and of course Jason as well. There was Carly and Jax beside the bar, talking with Olivia. They were all smiling and laughing with each other; probably congratulating one another on the success of how the room had turned out, thought Kristina to herself as her eyes moved away from them. She then spotted Mike and Bobbie together out on the dance floor. She continued help but let out a giggle at the sight of her grandfather attempting to do the twist. Moving along, she spotted Robin and Patrick seat together at one of the tables, a four year old Emma dancing about them. Lastly then her eyes fell onto Molly and Morgan who were both attempting to teach Josslyne to play pool.

"Come on, Let's go have some fun," spoke Michael letting his arm fall to his side. Nodding her head, Kristina followed him over to the fussed ball table.

* * *

Sonny arrived shortly after Michael and Kristina had. It was just pasted 6:10 and it looked like most people had yet to arrive as he took in all the familiar faces from earlier at breakfast. "Looks like a good turn out so far," observed Max the bodyguard, who had come with Sonny, as well as his brother Milo. Carly had also had invited the two brothers. Since Michael was a boy they had watched over him. She knew that Michael would want them here tonight.

Sonny nodded his head in response towards Max before walking away. The room was filled with a warm, joyful feeling as he made his way into the party, making his way over towards the bar, where Carly stood chatting with Olivia. He had wanted to thank his ex-wife for inviting him to this gathering.

* * *

"You look amazing tonight, did I tell you that?" asked Jason as he reached out and pulled Sam towards him. His blue eyes dark with desire. They were in the elevator of the Metro Court, making their way up to the party. Spinelli and Maxie were also with them.

"I think you already did…about twice now," commented Sam, a smile appearing on her face as she laid a hand on Jason's chest. "But tell me again," her brown eyes locked with his.

"You look amazing...beautiful in that dress," spoke Jason as he dipped his head down and captured her lips with his. His hand clenched at her waist, as his other slid down the small of her back, resting on the curve of her firm butt cheek. Sam, who was dressed in a dark plum silk halter dress that fell just above her knee, looked like a goddess to him that night. She was glowing it seemed. It made those months in prison all worth it, to see her happy like this. "It's making me want to do things to you that shouldn't be for public viewing," he spoke in between kisses, lowering his voice so that Maxie and Spinelli who where just standing a foot away could not hear him.

"You have such a dirty mind," whispered back Sam, a smile playing on her face, lust twinkling in her eyes. She would like that very much to have Jason take her right then and there in that elevator shaft. Her body had been carving his touch for two years and since it had experienced it earlier, she only wanted more of him. Her fingers pulled lightly on the blue tie he was wearing with his black suit, the one that made him look sexier than ever, she thought. She had always loved when Jason dressed up.

"I can't help it, I want you…" replied back Jason as he lowered his head once again down towards Sam's, pulling her into a long sweet kiss.

"Okay, you guys can stop smogging, we're here! Unless you want to keep on riding the elevator so that you can get it on," teased Maxie with a grin as she looked over her shoulder at the couple. Never before had she seen Jason and Sam act so public like this. It was nice to see. for a change, she thought to herself as she took Spinelli's arm.

"Shall we my Maximista?" asked Spinelli over to his non-bride to be again. His eyes sparkling.

"We shall, Jackal," replied Maxie as she turned her attention back on to Spinelli and kissed his cheek. They then both stepped off the elevator, leaving Jason and Sam standing there.

Sam looked out onto the crowded party room for a moment before turning back to Jason. "Should we?" she asked, her brown eyes looking up into his.

"I think we should go for another ride," whispered Jason, desire flashing through his eyes as he reached over and pressed the button for the doors to close.

Sam let out a squeal at this, before throwing her arms around Jason's neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. That had been the answer she had been hoping for. She knew that the minute that they stepped into that dining room, that Jason would be taken away by Carly and all the people that hadn't seen him yet. At that moment, Sam wasn't ready for that. She wanted to be selfish for just a few moments longer, having Jason all to herself.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked. More to come soon! Please review and thanks so much for reading.


	9. Part: Nine

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I know its been a really long time since I have updated but I just couldn't think of what to write next. But here it is now, so sit back and relax!

_

* * *

_

Homecoming...

Part: Nine

Carly stood by the bar, sipping the champagne from her glass, looking out onto the crowded room before her. It was still earlier but a good proportion of people had already arrived. A smile appeared on her face as she looked over to the elevator, which had just opened and Sam and Jason stepped off.

Sam was not her favourite person in the world but it made her smile seeing her friend so happy. Over the years Carly had been able to except Sam as important part of Jason's life whether if they were together or not. She knew when they had broken up that it was a mistake. And when Jason had started to see Elizabeth, she had known that it would never last. First off she hated Elizabeth and second they never seem to fit right with one another. Their lives were too completely different things. Sam was somehow meant for Jason, now that she stood there thinking about it, watching as her friend placed his hand on the small of Sam's back; guiding further into the room.

"Hey, you showed up," cried out Carly as she made her way towards where the couple stood on the edge of the room.

"Hi Carly," replied Jason with a slight smile at seeing his friend. As he looked on at her, his hand ran up Sam's back.

"Well I assumed you wouldn't end up coming...with now being out of Pentonville and wouldn't want to spend your first night out at a party with a whole bunch of people," rambled on Carly, the grin on her face spreading wider and wider on her face as she looked onto the face of Jason, who seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second.

"I wouldn't have missed it for...anything," He replied as he stole of glance with Sam before looking back at Carly.

Sam couldn't help but giggle at this as she smiled back at Jason, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking over at Carly.

"Well I'm glad you came, both of you," added Carly meeting Sam's eye. "It's good to see you both together."

"Thanks Carly," replied Sam smiling at the blonde before turning her attention to Jason. "I'm going to go and say hi to my sisters," She then leaned up to her tie toes and gave Jason a quick peak on the lips. "Bye," she waved over her shoulder as she walked away and head across the crowded room to where her sisters were seated with Michael and Morgan, playing a game of cards.

Jason watched her leave before turning his attention back to Carly who was smiling at him. "What?" he groaned at her.

"Nothing," whispered Carly in a quiet voice. "I was just thinking how happy I am to have my best friend home," she took at step towards Jason, embracing him.

"I'm glad to hear that," he whispered back, returning the hug. "I'm happy to be home too."

Pulling apart, Carly looked up into Jason's blue eyes, "It's good to have you home...and Michael too," she added as she looked away and over towards where Michael sat laughing at something that Morgan had just said. Tears welded up in her eyes as she watched her baby boy. She finally had that hole in her heart filled. Every thing seemed to back the way it was suppose to be.

She then narrowed her eyes at Jason as something caught her attention, "Is that lipstick on your neck?" she cried a wicked smiled appearing on her face as she watched Jason all the sudden became uncomfortable in front of her.

* * *

"Hey what are you guys up too?" spoke Sam as she came up to the table and took a seat in the empty chair beside her little sister, Molly.

"Hey, Sis," replied Molly looking over at Sam, a big grin appearing on her face. "We're playing a little rummy. Do you want to be dealt in?"

"Sure," replied Sam with a shrug as she looked around at the table. "Deal me in Morgan," she met the young man's eye and winked at him. Morgan's eyes immediately down casted themselves onto the surface of the table, a deep crimson colour creeping into the collar of his cheek. After hitting puberty, the young teen had developed a crush on Sam. Sam who knew about the crush, liked to tease him ever once and while about it. She found it cute.

Both Kristina and Molly giggled behind their cards looking from Morgan to Sam and back. Michael however looked in utter confusion at this brother's sudden bashfulness towards Sam. They had both known Sam for years now; he didn't understand why his younger brother had turned shy all the sudden, when he used to be so happy to see Sam.

"So I'm surprised to see you here Sam," commented Kristina over at her big sister as Morgan slowly dealt out Sam's cards, still avoiding her face.

"Why?" she asked her eyes narrowing at her sister, eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, I just figured that you and Jason would be too busy having sex to show up…"

"KRISTYY!" cried Sam in astonishment. Her eyes widening as they stared dumbfounded at her little sister.

Morgan's cheeks burned a deeper red at the mentioning of Sam having sex. The boy was clearly embarrassed. However no one paid much attention to him. They were all looking either at Sam or Kristina.

"What?" asked Kristina, looking at her sister, clearly not getting that she had said something wrong. "It's doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you and Jason did this morning. I don't see why you're so upset. It's human nature Sam. Especially when you have been getting any in the last tww…."

"Okay that is enough talk about my….private life. I think we shall play some cards now," piped up Sam, changing the topic. She had confided in her little sister, who had greatly matured over the past two years; a great deal about how she had missed Jason and had mentioned on a few occasions to her how she had been going crazy not being able to have sex. However, Sam had not thought that her sister would broadcast it to the world.

"I agree with Sam, let's play!" spoke Michael a grin appearing on his face as he straightened up in his seat .

* * *

"Dante, stop pulling on your tie," cried Lulu over towards her boyfriend, who was nervously pulling on the knot of his tie.

"Sorry," mumbled Dante, dropping his hands to his sides and glancing over at Lulu. He then began to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. He was nervous. This would the first time that he would have to face everyone really at once. He had run in to Carly and Sonny a complete times around town but they would either just stare at each other for a couple of seconds and then go their own way. However Dante knew that today would be different. He would have to confront them. However, it wasn't Carly and Sonny he was afraid of facing. It was Michael. He had not talked to his younger brother since that day in the courtroom. He wasn't sure if Michael hated him or not. He hoped not. He hoped that the younger would be able to understand that he had not set him up like many thought he had. He had done what he thought was right by making Michael confess to the murder of Claudia.

Taking a deep sigh, Dante looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. The ride up to the dining room seemed to be taking forever.

"It will be fine," commented Lulu softly as she reached out and took Dante's hand, giving it a squeeze. "You're not doing it alone. I'm here."

"I know," replied Dante, as he smiled over at her. He then leaned in and captured her lips with his, pulling her into a long sweet kiss.

* * *

Okay so I hoped you enjoyed, I know it was a little short but the next chapter, which will probably be the last will be longer I promise. Thanks so much for reading and please review.


	10. Part: Ten

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I know it's sad. I really enjoyed writing this story but all good things must come to an end. Thanks so much to all who have read and reviewed and stuck by this story from the beginning! :D It wouldn't be ten chapters if it wasn't for all of you!

So here it is, Part: Ten! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Homecoming...

Part: Ten

"There you are," whispered Jason as he came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back into his chest.

"Oh my gosh, Jason you scared me," cried Sam as she coughed on the champagne she had been nursing as she turned her head and looked over at Jason, who smiled down at her. His blue eyes darkening as he leaned down and crashed his lips passionately down on hers. "I thought you had gotten away, he whispered in between kisses.

"And leave you?" asked Sam playfully towards him as she turned herself around so that they were now face to face. "I don't think so," she added as she shook her head slowly from side to side before looking up at him again.

"I love you," replied Jason, tightening his grip on her waist and resting his forehead against hers, his eyes pouring into hers.

"I love you too," whispered back Sam, who was still holding the glass of champagne in her hand as she wrapped her arms carefully around his neck. This was nice, thought Jason to himself as he looked deep into the orbs of Sam's eyes. For months he had dreamed about those eyes and the beauty of them. He was so very happy to find himself lost in them again. This time for real.

* * *

"I can't believe he is here," whispered Carly harshly to her husband as she shot back the remainder of her drink; her gaze never leaving the sight of him.

"Who?" asked Jax in confusion towards his wife. He had thought that Carly had invited everyone she was close to, so why would she be upset.

"Dante," whispered Carly, shooting her husband a death glare; angry that he didn't know who she was talking about. Her voice dripped with distaste and hatred as she looked back on at the couple who had just arrived. "Lulu brought him!"

"Ohhhh, I see," nodded Jax as he looked on at his wife before looking over to where the couple was standing. Both looked uncomfortable and out of place as they stepped off the elevator and looked around the room; not really sure what to do.

"I mean, he has some nerve showing his face here after what he had done to Michael! It is his fault that Michael and Jason ended up in Pentonville in the first place. How could he just show up and think that it would be alright?" murmured Carly out loud, her voice filled with rage. Her blue eyes blazing as they continued to watch as Dante and Lulu made their way slowing into the room, stopping and talking to Olivia, who greeted them warmly. Carly knew that she had invited Lulu to the party but she had figured that Dante would just end up staying at home; not wanting to bother with the confrontation that was long overdue to happen with Michael and him.

"I just don't want Michael to have to deal with him at the moment. This is supposed to be a happy event. I don't want Michael's homecoming to be ruined," added Carly sadly as she sighed and looked over at Jax.

"Who says that Michael will be upset about Dante being here? I have never once heard Michael complain about him being sent to Pentonville to be Dante's fault," commented Jax slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"OF COURSE MICHAEL WILL BE UPSET!" cried Carly, her voice rising a little. However she could not be over heard by the rest of the crowd by the loud music coming from the speakers. "He would have never gone to Pentonville if it wasn't for Dante! Some who Michael thought he could trust, being his big brother and all!"

"Okay, your right! We all thought that Dante would keep the true to himself, instead of telling the judge but that was two years ago Carly. I think that yes at the beginning, Michael did blame Dante but now I think he just wants to forget about it. It's all in the past. Michael is home now. Isn't that all that matters?" asked the Aussie as he leaned in close to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"I guess," mumbled Carly, disappointedly. She knew that Jax was right. "It still upsets me that he is here though!" she added as she looked once again over at Dante; who was standing with his back towards her.

Jax couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's stubbornness. He then leaned in and kissed her temple. "Should I get you another one?" he asked gesturing to her empty glass.

Carly tore her eyes away from Dante and looked down at the empty glass in her hand and then up at Jax. "That would be good!" she stated, a grin appearing on her face as she held out her glass for Jax to take.

Jax returned the smile as he took the glass, "I will be right back!" and with that he made his way over towards the bar.

* * *

"Oh my," gasped Molly as she looked up from her plate filled with junk food and across the room.

"What?" asked Kristina, looking over at her younger sister, concerned.

"Look who's here!" explained Molly, quickly glancing at her older sister before looking back; pointing across the room.

Kristina followed the young teen glance over towards where Dante and Lulu stood talking to Olivia. Her pretty brown eyes widened in astonishment as she gasped out in shock, "Dante is here!"

"I know, I can't believe it either," agreed Molly, nodding her head.

"I wonder if Michael has seen him yet. I just can't believe it. That Dante would have the nerve to show his face like this. Especially at Michael's Homecoming Party. Do you think Carly invented him?" rambled on Kristina to her younger sister.

"No, Carly hates his guts! Remember how she tried to get revenge on him after Michael was sent to prison. He probably only came because Lulu was invited and is allowed to bring a date," pointed out the thirteen year old as she began to eat a piece of Marconi and Cheese off of her plate. "Plus, He just got here. So Michael probably hasn't even seen himmm"

"Who haven't I seen yet?" asked Michael as he approached the table, over hearing the two sisters talking.

"MICHAEL!" both cried in surprise as they looked up at him.

"Who's here?" repeated Michael again as he took the empty seat between them at the table, looking back and forth between Molly and Kristina.

"Nobody is here!" cried Kristina in an unnatural high pitched tone as she flashed Michael a fake smile; who was frowning at her. He knew that every time she lied her voice would go up a pitch or two.

"Come on Krissy tell me, who's here?" asked Michael again, his blue eyes staring into the face of his sister. He didn't get why they wouldn't tell him who was here.

However, before either Molly and Kristina could answer him, they were interrupted by Dante and Lulu who had just approached the table.

"Hey Michael," spoke Lulu, who smiled a warm smile at the young man.

"Hi, Lulu," replied back Michael awkwardly. He had not really seen Lulu over the course of his prison sentence, except for a few times every now and then. But that still did not stop the awkwardness from creeping in. He looked on at the couple who stood before him; Lulu had her arm wrapped around Dante's waist, a grin plastered on her face. She really was either really happy to see him or he was just trying to make everything okay for him and Dante, who had not spoken or seen each other since that day in the courthouse. A day that Michael would never forget.

After what had seemed the longest second, he let out a sigh as he pushed back his chair and slowly made his way around the table. He could feel Kristina's and Molly's eyes blazing into his back as he made his way to where Lulu and Dante stood. He looked on at Lulu and gave her a slight smile as she continued to smile back at him.

"It's good to have you home," she spoke to him as she took a step away from Dante and move towards him. She then reached out and pulled the young man into a hug.

* * *

"Do you see that?" asked Alexis towards her good friend Diane. The two women were seated at a table not too far from where the scene was unfolding before them.

"I do see that," replied Diane to her friends as she sipped from her glass of red wine. The red head, then leaned back in her chair; her eyes never leaving the spot of where Michael and Dante stood, awkwardly staring at each other.

"I'm surprise that he is here even," whispered Alexis as she reached out in front of her for her glass of wine.

"I am too. But doesn't surprise me that he would try to milk a chance to see Michael and probably try to convince his way out of what had happened," commented Diane, a tone of dislike in her voice.

* * *

"Michael I wanted to say…." Began to speak Dante towards his younger brother, only to be cut off. The police officer's heart sank, as a feeling of dread swarmed over him. That had been his change, his open window and he had blew it. He just had to apologize to his brother and tell him that he was sorry for all that had happen.

"Don't," replied Michael shaking his head from side to side as he held out a hand towards his older brother. "I don't want to hear it Dante. I don't blame you for what had happened. It was the judge's decision , not yours. You were just doing what you thought was right. I respect that."

"You do?" asked Dante, his eyebrow knitted together as he meet his little brother's eye. He could not believe what he was hearing. He had thought for sure Michael would be mad and blame him like everyone else did for what happened. He, himself did too.

"At first I was mad as hell at you and what you had done. I kept on telling myself that I should had never listened to you and had done what Jason and Dad had wanted me to do, stay quiet. But now looking back at all of it, I don't blame you. Plus, I'm out now. The rest is all in the past," he added with a smile; hoping to break some tension between them.

Dante stared at his younger brother for a long moment; he couldn't decide if he was being serious or not? That Michael really did not blame him and wanted to put it behind them? His brown eyes continued to study Michael face as his mouth softened into a smile. A weight lifting off his shoulders. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of him in Port Charles; all that matter was that Michael didn't blame him.

The two sibling then embraced in a warm hug.

* * *

"The Jackal can't quit believe his eyes," spoke Spinelli in astonishment towards his beloved, Maximista as they sat at a table watching Michael and Dante embracing.

"What are you so surprised about, There was no way that Michael was going to hold a grudge over Dante forever, Spinelli," replied Maxie, as she slowly turned to look at Spinelli, who was still looking at the scene folding across the room.

"Yes, that is true. But it still comes to a shock that Young Sir would be so warm to his older brother at their first encounter after eighteen months. I would expect it to happen much later….just no so soon," added the Jackal, sadly tearing his eyes away from Dante and Michael and towards is fair Maximista. "but I guess it is good to see Young Sir so happy once again. Just like it is to see Stone Cold and Fair Samantha together once again in each other's arms," commented Spinelli his face breaking out into a smile as he pointed towards where Sam and Jason stood far off from the rest of the party, kissing.

"It is good to see Sam smiling once again," added Maxie, agreeing with Spinelli. For the past two years Sam didn't seem quite like herself. She knew how much her friend missed her love.

The two young lovers then met each other's eye and smiled a secrete smile at one another before leaning in and kissing.

* * *

"You ready to go home," whispered Jason down towards Sam as they stood out on the dance floor, swaying to the rhythm of their bodies. His hands where on her waist, feeling the smooth texture of her dress; his forehead resting against hers.

Sam's brown eyes flickered opened and looked into his face, a soft smile appearing on her face. "I am," she whispered back, a gleam appearing in her eyes.

Just as they leaned slowly towards each other to kiss, they were interrupted by a the sound of fork hitting the rim of the glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" cried Carly who stood at the front of the dining room. "Yes even you Jason," she pointed out as she met Jason's eye; who was glaring at his friend with annoyance. "It will only take a second!"

Sam couldn't help but giggle at this as she looked up at Jason for a brief second before resting her cheek against his chest and moving her gaze over towards Carly.

"Okay I just wanted to take this moment to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating the homecoming of the two most important people in my life; My baby boy Michael and the best friend a girl could ever have, Jason," a round of applause filled the room as Carly paused for a brief second as she smiled at her son. "It has been a tough eighteen months, as you all know. But the wait is finally over. Michael and Jason are home. I am extremely grateful for this. You never know what you have until it's gone," emotion filled her voice as tears slowly began to run down her cheeks. "Michael, babe, I love you! I don't know how to put it into words how much I have missed you . How much your family has missed you. I never got to tell you this before. But I am so proud of you. You have been through so much over the past couple of years and each time you come out better and stronger. You're a tough one." Carly let out a deep sigh as she met her son's eye who was crying as well. They smiled at each other as Michael mouthed back, "I love you too Mom!"

Composing herself, Carly then turned her attention to Jason; who whispered "Oh boy!" down at Sam.

"Now be nice," whispered back Sam, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Now I want everyone to look over at the most wonder man in the world. A man who would drop everything in his life and go to prison to protect a child who isn't his. Jason, there are not enough words in the world to describe to you how grateful I am that you went to Pentonville with Michael to protect him. I thank you! I thank you for the rest of my life! You protected me when I needed protecting. You protected my family when they needed help! There is nothing I can say that describes how much you mean to me. I love you!" she spoke in a whisper.

Kissing the top of Sam forehead, he broke apart from her and made his way over towards when Carly stood. Jason pulled his friend to embrace, "You know you don't have to say anything. I wanted to do it. Michael is like a son to me. You know that. You don't have to thank me," he whispered to her as they pulled away from one another and met each other's eyes.

The room then broke out into applause again as Carly and Jason hugged one last time before Carly picked up her glass of champagne and raised it high above her head. "Michael And Jason!" she cried a grin appearing on her face.

"To Michael and Jason!" echoed the room.

The End

* * *

Okay I hope you like how it ended. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Julie


End file.
